Various types of sunshade devices have been hitherto proposed. For example, in a structure of a sunshade device disclosed in JP 2013-91358A (Reference 1), when a shade panel slidably supported between an open position and a closed position by guide rails reaches the closed position, an end portion thereof abuts on a shade stopper provided in a housing, thereby regulating a further closing action.
On the other hand, a sunshade device having a shade stopper regulating the opening action of the shaped panel in the open position (full-open position) is also known. Specifically, a shade stopper is attached to a guide rail from an inner side of a vehicle in a width direction, and an end portion of the shade panel reaching the open position abuts on the shade stopper, thereby regulating a further opening action.
Incidentally, for example, when the end portion of the shape panel abuts on the shade stopper with a strong force, which is attached to the guide rail from the inner side of the vehicle in the width direction as described above, a component force in the width direction of the vehicle from which the shade stopper falls off may act on the shade stopper. Accordingly, it is required to suppress falling-off of the shade stopper from the guide rail.